Princesitas Varia
by TodosDanAscoMenosYo
Summary: El Varia, una organización de rudas señoritas que están dispuestas a hacer todo lo posible para cumplir sus objetivos. VariaFem!
1. Chapter 1

Bueno después de mucho pensarlo y pensarlo (no más de dos horas) me salió la trama para la locura que estoy a punto de escribir. Y en fin... Disfrútenla tanto como yo cuando la pensé.

Princesitas Varia

_El Varia, una organización de rudas señoritas que están dispuestas a hacer todo lo posible para cumplir sus objetivos. VariaFem!_

**Advertencias: **Vocabulario mal sonante y violencia (nada nuevo tratándose del Varia). **Fem Varia** (versión femenina) y **Spoiler** saga del futuro.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **no me pertenece **© Akira Amano.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Las Damas jamás hacen tratos._

**Lewis Caroll. Alicia a través del espejo.**

**Escena I: El problema de la jefa es un problema de todos.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Xanxus, la flamante jefa del grupo de asesinos estaba enojada, y no como normalmente lo estaba, esta vez si que estaba enojada, y estaba segura que no era gracias a sus días, era por una cosa aún más estresante.

- ¡VROI! ¡Maldita jefa! ¡¿Qué significa esto?

Squalo, la espadachín de largo cabello blanco entro al despacho de la líder pateando todo lo que encontraba a su paso, gritando y agitando unos papeles en su mano mientras avanzaba a zancadas hasta Xanxus.

No, su problema tampoco era la histérica de Supervia Squalo.

Alzo su mirada fulminante mientras trataba de calmarse, si no lo hacia estaba segura de que le rompería el cuello a esa maldita y estúpida mujer que solo sabia sacarle desquicio –y prepararle tragos-. Squalo, por su parte golpeo el escritorio de su jefa con ambas manos y poco menos que le restregó los papeles en el rostro.

- ¡¿Qué mierda significa esto, jodida puta de jefa? –Oh si, la reina del drama tenia una boquita muy santa.

Xanxus le miro con odio sin responderle, ahogo en su garganta un gruñido mientras Squalo le miraba con intensidad, no se iría de hay sin respuestas.

- Un reporte basura –Siseo en tono serio.

- ¡Ya se esa mierda! –Contesto escandalizada, su jefa era una completa imbecil-. ¡¿Estoy preguntando que por que dice lo que dice?

Xanxus apretó aún más el bolígrafo que tenia en la mano llegando a romperlo, Squalo comenzó a gritar nuevamente cada vez más alto. La mujer de ojos rojos y cabello oscuro tomo su vaso de Whiskey y sin ninguna compasión lo aventó directamente al rostro de su capitana de estrategia. Squalo callo hacia atrás mientras el liquido resbalaba por sus largos cabellos plateados, se levanto para comenzar a protestar nuevamente, pero la sombra de su jefa y esa botella de vino caro que amenazaba de impactar contra su cabeza nuevamente la hizo cerrar la boca.

- Sal de mi oficina... basura.

Plaf.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mammon caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos, le gustaba disfrutar esa tranquilidad que no siempre se daba en la mansión, tal vez por hoy, solo por hoy podría disfrutar de su leche de fresa sin algo que lo molestara...

- Mammon-sempai, escóndame por favor –Una monótona voz lo hizo suspirar con cansancio.

El chico de la capucha ni siquiera tubo la necesidad de voltearse para saber lo que ocurría, unos cuchillos plateados pasaron volando sobre su cabeza y se impactaron en una pared. La chica de cabello verde y cabeza de rana se escondió tras Mammon en cuanto se le dio la oportunidad.

- Shishishi.

La princesita del Varia, Belphegor, se acerco a ellos con una sonrisa y sus largos cabellos rubios recogidos en dos colitas, rió otra vez y volvió a amenazar a la rana con sus cuchillos.

- Quítate Mammon, esto es entre la rana estúpida y yo.

El aludido volteo un poco su rostro para mirar a Fran, luego volvió su mirada hacia Belphegor. Recordó lo que la histérica de Squalo le había dicho sobre Fran, tenia que cuidar a la maldita problemática de cabello verde para que no la mataran. Suspiro cansado mientras ponía sus pies con más firmeza en el suelo.

- No trabajo gratis –Respondió mirando a Bel con una mueca cansada, la princesita de rubios cabellos bufo guardando sus cuchillos, hacerle frente al Mammon de ahora se le ponía difícil.

Fran salió de su escondite con la mueca de siempre, iba a burlarse de Bel pero el chico de cabellos índigo le detuvo lanzándole una mirada de advertencia, no lo aria dos veces si no involucraba dinero de por medio.

Bel alzo el rostro mirando por el pasillo detrás de los dos ilusionistas.

- ¿Esa no es Squalo?

Las chicas –y el chico- le pusieron atención a la gritona capitana de estrategia, maldecía por lo bajo con sus cabellos plateados empapados de algo que parecía un liquido violáceo. Belphegor rió por lo bajo en cuanto paso a su lado.

- ¿Qué le pasa a la capitana? –Pregunto Fran con inocencia mientras se le quedaban mirando-. Estaba pasada a licor.

- De seguro peleo con Xanxus otra vez –Respondió el arcobaleno del chupete índigo.

- _Boss _ha andado de muy malas pulgas últimamente –Comento Bel mirando por el pasillo.

La rubia se puso a pensar por unos cuantos segundos, si era cierto. Cuando la jefa estaba de malas todos debían soportar los destrozos, los gritos de Squalo y el poco personal que estaba para hacer las tareas domesticas en la mansión.

Tenia cierta curiosidad por conocer la razón por la que andaba tan irritable, miro de reojo a Mammon y Fran con una sonrisa maquiavélica, de seguro pensaban lo mismo que ella.

- No trabajare gratis.

Bel y Fran le miraron acusadoramente, para luego arrastrarlo hasta la oficina de Xanxus, iban a registrar el lugar para ver si encontraban algo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Xanxus fulmino con la mirada al sirviente que le traía la comida y este, por inercia retrocedió en cuanto le dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa.

- Desaparece de mi vista escoria.

La chica de gran busto y pronunciado escote no sabia donde meterce en ese preciso instante, aunque estaba más que segura que aquel dichoso papelillo que le había llegado hace una semana estaría bajo siete llaves, no podía arriesgarse. Masco con agresividad la carne que tenia en su boca y detecto algo que no le gusto para nada... estaba algo cruda.

Su vista rojiza se encogió aún más y decididamente salió de la habitación dando fuertes pasos con sus tacones, iría a buscar al inútil que le había servido crudo su filete. Cerro la puerta de su despacho con un fuerte portazo, se arreglo un poco la corta falda y siguió su andar, fulminando a todo aquel que se le cruzara en el camino.

Fue hay cuando los tres ninjas se escabulleron en la habitación, y lo primero que sintieron, muy a su pesar, fue el característico olor a licor típico de su jefa.

- La prueba del crimen –Dijo monótonamente Fran indicando la mancha púrpura en el piso, hay, la marca que Xanxus había dejado al romperle la botella de su caro vino en la cabeza a Squalo.

- Shishishi –Se rió la princesita de cabellos rubios, pero dejo pronto su sonrisa al mirar a su compañera de cabello verde-. ¿Qué tienes puesto, rana?

La ilusionista le miro estoicamente mientras apuntaba a su rostro, una mascara de ninja.

- Es mi mascara de superhéroe, princesa falsa –Afirmo con desgano.

Cuchillos en su espalda y una monótona queja fue el resultado.

Mammon, por mientras esas dos se sumergían en una de sus típicas peleas, se de dedico a revisar la estancia con la mirada, realmente no estaba muy interesado en eso de los chismes... pero si encontraba algo que pudiera ser "útil" lo vendería al mejor postor, ¿Qué mejor que algún secreto de la atractiva jefa del Varia?, era una información que se vendería como pan caliente, y mucho mejor si estaba escrita.

Camino alrededor del escritorio y miro los estantes, todo estaba muy ordenado, sin duda los subordinados menores hacían su mejor trabajo en esta habitación; tampoco su jefa era muy desordenada con sus cosas, siempre mantenía todo impecable. Siguió recorriendo los rincones de la habitación con su vista oculta bajo la capucha, pero nada... o al menos eso pensó cuando miro el basurero que estaba bajo el escritorio.

Alzo la vista para mirar a sus compañeras, pero estas seguían sumergidas en su ridícula pelea. Malditas mujeres, resoplo.

Se agacho y vertió el contenido en el piso, reviso papel por papel y cuando ya estaba por rendirse descubrió una curiosa carta... Y valla que curiosa.

- Oigan niñitas, miren lo que encontré.

Fran y Bel se acercaron hasta el escritorio mirando como Mammon, sentado en el piso, sostenía el curioso papel rosa entre sus manos. Cada una se sentó al los lados del ilusionista para empezar a leer en silencio; a medida que sus ojos pasaban por las palabras se fueron registrando pequeños cambios en sus rostros: Bel se sonrojo un poco, Fran abrió su vista y Mammon, aunque imperceptible gracias a su capa, también enrojeció.

Era una carta obscena, no de groserías, si no de... cosas que normalmente escuchas cuando una mujer bella pasa por una construcción, aunque lo único decente que contenía la carta era un: "hola primor, te vez bien con esa falda"

Hay estaba la prueba, su jefa tenia un pretendiente... y que pretendiente. O una de dos: el pobre tipo no tenia idea quien era Xanxus, o, buscaba una muerte segura.

Los tres se miraron entre si casi conteniendo la respiración, aquello era oro puro. A Mammon casi se le notaban los ojos llenos de codicia.

- ¿Qué hacen en mi oficina, basuras?

La ronca voz de la iracunda jefa se hizo oír por encima de la mesa. Mammon, Belphegor y Fran levantaron sus cabezas para encontrarse con la mortal mirada de su _Boss_, tragaron sonoramente y antes de que pudieran morir, Mammon protegió el papel rosa contra su pecho.

Un estruendo. Los que estaban en el jardín pudieron apreciar como el escritorio de su jefa salía volando por una de las ventanas.

Pobre, de seguro alguno de ellos no parecería por la cena.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Chilly deja sus manos suspendidas en el teclado mirando su creación; desastre y devastación le esperan al mundo completo, el fin de los tiempos se aproxima-.**

**¿Y bien? Espero que haya quedado como quería ._.**

**La verdad es que ni yo misma estoy conforme con el resultado, me acabo de enterar que mi vecina acaba de perder a su bebe de cinco meses y creo que eso me afecto. Espero que me sigan en el próximo capitulo para ver si les gusta más la cosa.**

**Pensé mucho si dejar a Mammon como mujer (es uno de mis personajes favoritos y creo de manera ridícula que Mammon/Viper es mujer, aparte que en mis otros fics la tengo así) pero se me hizo atractiva la idea de dejarle como chico; a los únicos que no les cambiare el sexo serán a Lussuria (no se, me parece lindo que se enorgullezca de sus "hijas") y a Levi (bueno... por que es Levi), aunque aún reconsidero la idea, después de todo es Levi xD**

**Próximo capitulo: Lussuria en el país de las maravillas.**


	2. Chapter 2

Princesitas Varia

Bien... he aquí el segundo capitulo gracias a la magnifica colaboración del grupo incendiario suicida de: **Juudaime-SmokingBomb-RanaEstupida.**

Gracias por ayudarme a escribir esto, uke y su seguidor!

**Yuni Nero: **¿El pretendiente de FemXanxus? De seguro es un loco al que le gusta el sadomasoquismo o.o, personalmente yo quiero ser como FemXanxus cuando sea grande! –alucina-. Gracias por el voto, supongo que Luss y Levi seguirán siendo hombres, se me aria mucha gracia ver a Levi de niñita xD... Squalo –alucina- no hubiera sido gracia xD, pero no se si lo prefiero como niña o niño.

**YukinoMare: **Sip, yo también me desilusione un poco cuando termine de escribirlo... espero que este mejor (con esos locos de ayuda creo que mi vena de comediante se sobre exploto) Lo de Viper, tengo planeado en que Bel lo pervierta (dios! Esa princesita es un peligro publico! O.o) ejeje. Que bueno que hayas leído otros de mis fic, y lo de mi nombre...nació gracias a una cosa de cuando aún iba al colegio, créeme si lo gritas en la sala no es tan bonito _

**lilyVongola: **que bueno que te hayas pasado a leer, y que bueno que te guste el Varia...últimamente le he agarrado bastante cariño a este grupillo :D

Piffle Priinces: Diablos! Se me olvido poner los enlaces de las versiones fem del varia. Los pondré al final del capitulo para que puedas ver al bel de colitas (cortesía de Konachan) y Xanxus... vuelvo a repetirlo, cuando sea más grande me gustaría ser como ella –alucina-

**RikRikz: **DDDDDDDDDDD: tu eres el loco de la nota! XDDD señoras y señores: el pretendiente de FemXanxus se ha revelado xD

**Advertencias: **Vocabulario mal sonante y violencia (nada nuevo tratándose del Varia). **Fem Varia** (versión femenina) y **Spoiler** saga del futuro.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **no me pertenece **© Akira Amano.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Yo creo en la suerte: ¿De que otra manera explicas el éxito en aquellos que no quieres?_

**Jean Cocteau.**

**Escena II: Lussuria en el país de las maravillas.**

Squalo siempre era muy cuidadosa con su sedoso cabello, tanto por el significado que le dio en su juventud y por vanidad, ¿Vanidad? Oh, si, la espadachín del Varia era muy vanidosa con respecto a su largo cabello, llegando a tal extremo de no dejar que nadie siquiera le pusiera un dedo encima a su cabellera; pero este era un caso extremo.

- Squ-chan tiene un cabello muy bonito –Rió Lussuria mientras trataba de peinar a la espadachín.

- ¡VOI! ¡No me hagas peinados estúpidos maldito!

La guardiana de la lluvia tomo su espada y la apunto contra el cuello de Lussuria, este en repuesta solo rió con más alegría mientras deshacía las colitas. Squalo bufo enojada mientras maquinaba algún plan para vengarse de Xanxus, si, ella lo pagaría y muy caro, ya le había aguantado mucho a lo largo de los años.

- Oye Squ-chan...

- ¿Qué quieres maldición? –Poco menos que ladro la pregunta.

- ¿Qué era esa caja que la jefa me mando a guardar esta mañana? Sinceramente parecía muy misteriosa.

Squalo se volteo a mirar a Lussuria con los ojos afilados, el guardián del sol sonrío inocentemente.

- ¡VOI! ¡¿Y por que voy a saber yo algo así?

- Umh... yo solamente pensaba que tu tendrías que saber.

Y el bichito de la curiosidad se instalo en la mente de Squalo, se volteo para pensarlo mejor... si le preguntaba a Lussuria sobre la cajita de seguro llegarían a una conclusión estúpida, pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor había visto a la idiota de su jefa escondiendo una cajita cuando ella entro a la oficina de improviso.

Umh... Era o quedarse con las ganas de saber lo que es y aguantar más botellas de vino en su cabeza, o, encontrar la caja y abrirla para así poder vengarse de la engreída del gran escote.

No había que pensárselo dos veces, incluso si su lindo cabello peligraba.

Squalo se volteo con mueca de fingido desinterés en el rostro, trato de parecer interesada en alguna otra cosa mientras le hablaba al guardián.

- Y... ¿Qué pasa con esa caja?

Lussuria sonrió complacido mientras adoptaba el mismo semblante de Squalo.

- Me causo extrañeza por que era pequeñita y pesaba poco, era como una caja de medicinas pero no tan liviana como para llevar pastillas.

La guardiana de la lluvia se puso a meditar un poco el asunto... Si Xanxus le había mandado a guardar esa caja a Lussuria, sabiendo lo chismoso que es, de seguro quería que el lo divulgara, esperen... ¿Acaso Xanxus le estaba dando la posibilidad a Squalo para vengarse de ella y así poder restregarle el fallo en su cara luego?

La chica de cabello plata frunció los labios y apretó sus puños sobre sus muslos, maldición, Xanxus había planeado todo con tal anterioridad, ¡Maldición, la estaba tratando de ingenua! ¡Igual que con lo de la extraña nota en el informe!

- ¡No caeré en tu juego jefa sucia!

Grito de pronto Squalo al subirse a la cama y apuntar su espada hacia el techo moviéndola con desenfreno.

- ¿Squ-chan...? –Lussuria miraba un tanto confundido la escena.

- ¡VOI! ¡Cállate mierda! –La chica afilo sus ojos, dio un salto fuera de la cama y antes de salir de la habitación dio un sonoro portazo que hizo retumbar todo el lugar.

Lussuria aún podía escuchar los gritos de Squalo por el pasillo. Se pregunto si acaso le pasaba algo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mammon no se cansaba de repetir mentalmente que todo había sido un error, un gravísimo y estúpido error que por poco acaba con su vida, y de seguro no estaría pensando estas cosas si no hubiera sido por que Levi llego a interrumpir la matanza con una de sus estupideces... Pobre Levi A Tan, algunas veces hasta se compadecía de ese miserable, se le notaba demasiado que le gustaba Xanxus y ella, obviamente no lo tomaba en cuenta por tenia mejores cosas que hacer que andar por hay tomando encuentra sus halagos inútiles.

Se apoyo en una pared cuando tubo la oportunidad y se escondió en una ilusión, metió la mano a sus bolsillos encontrando al causante de tal stress, el maldito papel que venia con esas cosas asquerosas que había escrito el admirador de su jefa.

Lo miro fulminante antes de arrugarlo y lanzarlo lejos sin decir palabra, no arriesgaría su vida dos veces si no le pagaban.

- ¿Mammon-sempai, que haces?

Ni cuenta se había dado que Fran también le seguía, trato de divisar a Belphegor pero no lo vio, eso le extraño, ella venia con ellos.

- La princesa estúpida se quedo atrás.

Se excuso la niña rana con esa mueca de poco interés impresa en su rostro.

"_Una menos de la cual preocuparse" _Pensó Mammon con cierta alegría.

- Al menos ya no tengo competencia.

Murmuro Fran, el chico del chupete índigo le miro con cierta duda y casi se infarto al descubrir que la ilusionista de cabello verde sonreía un poco.

- ¿De que hablas?

- De que si Bel-sempai muere eso me dejara el camino libre para estar contigo Mammon-sempai.

El arcobaleno no supo si era un mal sueño o si agonizaba producto de la paliza que le estaría dando la jefa del Varia en estos precisos instantes. Miro como Fran tenias sus ojos puestos en el y eso le puso algo nervioso, trato de disimularlo con un insulto, lamentablemente se le trabo la lengua a la mitad.

Maldijo a la rana en su interior.

- Cállate Fran.

Fran le miro con falsa inocencia mientras se inclinaba para tratar de ver bajo su capa. El chico le corrió el rostro con su mano y decidió avanzar por el pasillo a paso rápido tratando de alejarse lo más posible de esa rana. Ni siquiera se detuvo en cuanto encontró a Belphegor recargada en un barandal de la escalera, esta al no recibir el típico sonido de desinterés por parte de su compañero fulmino con la mirada el pasillo.

- Tsk, rana maldita.

Murmuro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Xanxus revisaba tranquilamente los informes cuando una llamada le detuvo, bebió su Whiskey antes de contestar y colgó antes de mandar a volar el aparato. Firmo más papeles y se levanto de su cómodo asiento para ir por las carpetas para archivarlos cuando tropezó, no callo al piso gracias a que se afirmo con la mesa, pero el objeto causante no iba a correr buena suerte.

Alzo una ceja antes de seguir con su sanguinaria idea, aquel era el basurero que esas escorias revisaban... No, no iba a meter sus manos a la basura de su escritorio, claro que no, su manicura se echaría a perder...

Pero por otro lado... no creía a la princesita basura y a las escorias de ilusionistas tan imbeciles como para querer morir así de fácil, debían tener una buena razón para revisar su oficina.

Pensó antes de agacharse, después de todo era **su** basura y no era un delito revisarla, si alguien la descubría haciéndolo estaba segura de que no seria tan idiota como para preguntárselo si ponía la cara de: "háblame y te saco los ojos para metertelos por el culo"

Vació el tacho de metal en el piso y no encontró gran cosa, sintió una brisa de aire tras su espalda y se volteo a ver, ah, claro, el gran ventanal aun estaba en reparaciones. Se encuclillo nuevamente en el piso para seguir su cometido cuando un fuerte portazo llamo su atención.

Aquello no fue el viento, si no una lluvia muy ruidosa.

- ¡VOI!

Grito Squalo al adentrarse a la oficina sacudiendo su espada como si se tratase de una loca; corto "algunos" libros, acabo con "algunos" asientos y para cuando iba directo al escritorio un tacho de metal se le estrello en la cabeza, se detuvo inmediatamente para soltar otro de sus bramidos infernales antes de abalanzarse hacia su jefa con la espada en alto.

Xanxus no lo dudo dos veces y se corrió dos pasos a la izquierda en el momento en que la guardiana de la lluvia volo hacia el escritorio, y tal como se lo esperaba... Squalo paso de largo, rompió las tablas que parchaban su ventanal roto y se perdió entre los arbustos con su típico _"VOI"_

Ignoro los insultos provenientes del piso de abajo y simplemente se dedico a empujar el escritorio por la abertura del ventanal, cuando la mesa de madera callo al vació se sacudió las manos y se palpo el estomago, tanto trabajo había hecho que se le antojase algunas frutas bañadas en licor.

Salió de la oficina acomodándose la chaqueta en sus hombros con una sonrisa, el ataque de la histérica espadachín habían hecho que su animo se recuperara. Se encontró con Lussuria en el pasillo e incluso le pidió que si la acompañaba a comerse un postre.

Para Lussuria aquello era el país de las maravillas aún en exploración, nunca sabes con lo que te vas a encontrar, aún llevando un mapa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas del capitulo:**

**Me gusto más este, en fin... espero que el buen genio de Xanxus no traiga el fin del mundo xDD**

**Próximo Capitulo: Una princesa peligrosa.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Princesitas Varia.**

Gracias a la ayuda de esos dos –Juudaime y Smoking Bomb- la historia me ha quedado mejor hilada... ¡Su rana estúpida les da las gracias!

Ahora a responder los Reviews:

**Piffle Priincess:** Si, a mi también me da algo de pena Squalo xDD, pero es que siempre va a ser un maldito sometido xD. Gracias por leer :D

**Marievolo Kruriat: **Si me dices que seguirás mi fic que crees que diría yo? –se tira a abrazarla- GRACIAS! Que bueno que te gustaran los capítulos xD, lo del FemXanxus, la Squalo sometida, lo de FemFran en guerra contra la princesita ni me lo había imaginado, fue gracias a esos dos que se les ocurrió –par de enfermos xD- y valla que son chismosos... Luss es como la mamá del Varia, te juro que yo también le adoro un montón! Y Levi... bueno, es Levi xD no se le puede hacer mucho. Gracias por leer!

**Siren'hanD: **a todos les gusta FemXanxus! XDD sigue leyendo y gracias por comentar!

**toaneo07: **Gracias por leer y comentar!

**Advertencias: **Vocabulario mal sonante y violencia (nada nuevo tratándose del Varia). **Fem Varia** (versión femenina) y **Spoiler** saga del futuro.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **no me pertenece **© Akira Amano.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IV El Emperador:** Al simbolizar dominio y dictadura, el Emperador es el dios del cielo, el amo, el patriarca que usa el intelecto para lograr sus objetivos y obligar a cumplir sus exigencias. Representa los peligros del poder irrestricto y de la propiedad privada: Zeus, el iracundo dios tonante y Jehová el padre receloso.

**Significado de los arcanos mayores en el Tarot.**

**Escena III: Una princesa peligrosa.**

Belphegor bufo hastiada en cuanto entro a su habitación, cerro la puerta de un portazo y se tiro sobre la cama, tomo una almohada y escondió el rostro en ella.

Maldita, maldita rana estúpida... aunque no tenia nada de estúpida si se había aprovechado de la situación para acercarse a **su** presa. Por que Mammon era suyo, si hasta tenia escrito en la frente la marca de: "Propiedad de Bel".

Sintió abrir la puerta y soltó un gruñido ahogado cuando escucho unos pasos adentrarse, estiro su mano y lanzo unos cuchillos hacia el maldito bastardo que se atrevió a entrar de esa forma a sus aposentos, este se detuvo al esquivar unos cuantos, lanzo un suspiro cansado al aire y fijo su mirada sobre la princesita.

- ¿De mal humor? –En si una pregunta estúpida. Belphegor alzó su cabeza y se hecho a reír al ver a Mammon con los brazos cruzados en el umbral de la puerta.

- ¿Qué quieres? –Dijo de manera áspera al mirarlo.

De verdad estaba de mal humor, pero al menos agradecía internamente que el chico ilusionista estuviera con ella y no con Fran. Belphegor se levanto de la cama y avanzo hasta el de la capucha a paso lento, Mammon trago saliva mientras trataba de ocultar el ridículo nerviosismo que de pronto se le aposentaba en cuerpo.

No encontraba una explicación lógica para esa sensación en la boca del estomago, era como si se ahogara en una piscina llena de agua caliente que le provocaba una sensación placentera... sacudió su cabeza con violencia, estar pensando en esas imbecilidades ahora no era útil.

- Creo saber quien es el pretendiente de la _Boss_.

Belphegor le miro dudosa mientras jugaba con sus colitas.

- ¿No es obvio? Levi poco menos y babea cada vez que la ve.

La rubia le miro, claro que tenia razón... aunque la idea de que Levi le mandara esas cartas –y con esas palabras- a su jefa no era muy de el, aunque pensándolo mejor... un hombre desesperado era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Bel se detuvo a mirar a Mammon con una de sus tantas sonrisas.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

- Podríamos intentar algo en la cena para ver si es Levi el que escribió las cartas.

Belphegor ensancho aún más su sonrisa, le encantaba fastidiar a los demás, ella era especialista en esos temas... además contaban con Fran que...

Su sonrisa desapareció de improviso al recordar a esa maldita rana. Miro a Mammon amenazante y este retrocedió un tanto temeroso, la atmósfera alrededor de Bel era demasiado espesa.

- Hay que decirle a Fran... –Poco menos y lo escupió en el piso, pero ella era una princesa y tenía que comportarse como cual, la tiara en su cabeza se lo corroboraba.

- Ya le dije.

Esa simple respuesta le había reventado la venita saltante en su frente, era el colmo. Mammon había ido con esa maldita rana aprovechadora primero y eso le enfermaba, por primera vez en su vida se sintió tan humillada que quiso asesinar a ese maldito ilusionista arcobaleno poco a poco para hacerlo sufrir.

- Fuera –Belphegor indico la puerta de la habitación con furia, Mammon, bajo su capa enarco una ceja dudoso-. ¡He dicho que fuera!

Y ni siquiera con la típica risita fanfarrona de siempre, eso le extraño aún más al ilusionista cuando la princesita cerro la puerta de un fuerte golpe.

Lo que Bel no sabia era que Mammon le había dicho primero a Fran el plan por que se había encontrado con ella en el camino.

Curioso, ¿No?, lo que pasa cuando uno no se detiene a analizar bien las situaciones.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Squalo caminaba a paso lento, de vez en cuando cojeaba debido a las heridas que le habían quedado por el escritorio que le cayo encima, la caída desde el tercer piso y... bueno, todas las cosas malas que le habían sucedido en el día.

- Jodido día de mierda –Exclamo enojada al abrir la puerta del salón comedor.

Para su suerte ya solo quedaban unas pocas horas para terminar su tortuoso día, y el solo pensar en la cena que estaba a punto de disfrutar hacia que su desgastado animo se renovara como el radiante sol que aparece luego de una cruel tormenta.

Casi podía escuchar ese refrán en su cabeza: _Guatita llena, corazón contento._

Ha... si, todo un país de las maravillas.

- ¡Quédate quieta maldita rana!

Squalo se tubo que agachar un poco para que los cuchillos que volaron en su dirección no le llegaran directo a la cabeza.

- Capitana Squalo protejame~

Y hasta hay llego su buen humor, ni siquiera la mejor de las comidas cambiarían su opinión en ese momento. Miro a Fran, quien se escondía detrás de su espalda y sin su típico sombrero de rana puesto.

Una venita le salto en la frente y un tic en su ojo se hizo presente.

- Siéntate a comer Fran.

Murmuro la chica con voz apagada, la de cabello verde y pequeñas colitas le miro dudosa, abrió la boca y la cerro al instante, la mirada de Squalo era aterradora.

Fran trago saliva silenciosamente y fue a su puesto para comenzar con la cena; Bel y Mammon al ver esta acción se acercaron hasta ella para preguntar.

- Creo que la capitana anda en sus días –Siseo con lentitud.

La cena comenzó de modo normal, Xanxus no hablaba, Lussuria comentaba cosas de la belleza y cosas así, y Levi... hacía lo de siempre: mirar a la líder. Mammon miro a Bel y este asintió dándole la señal a la ilusionista, el trío dinamita estaba listo para causar estragos.

- Oye Bel-sempai, ¿Qué decía la carta que te entregaron esta mañana?

El sonido de los cubiertos atacando la comida ceso un poco, Squalo levanto la cabeza para ver al grupo de "niños".

- ¿Esa carta que decía cochinadas de mi supuesto pretendiente? Shishishi... opino que no tiene oportunidad con la princesa.

Y definitivamente esa pequeña conversación tubo el efecto que esperaron, todos dejaron de comer y varias miradas se fijaron en ellos.

- Nnnh... ese debe estar loco.

- ¿Leíste la carta, Mammon-sempai? –Pregunto Fran con falsa inocencia.

- Decía puras cochinadas, no me sorprendería que le enviara cartas a más personas.

Lo siguiente no se lo esperaron para nada.

Xanxus bufó socarronamente mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa de vino mientras miraba de reojo a Squalo, esta tenia el rostro rojo de rabia mientras miraba fulminante la mesa, de pronto se levanto golpeando los cubiertos y haciendo saltar todo.

- ¡VROI! ¡Aquí no se puede comer!

Y sin más... se fue.

Bel, Mammon y Fran se miraron entre si luego de la actuación de la guardiana de la lluvia.

¿Acaso la carta no era para su jefa?, ¿Entonces por que estaba en su oficina?, ¿Acaso Squalo se la había enviado a...?, ¡Imposible!

Una leve risa se escucho, Lussuria se tapaba los labios con la mano escondiendo aquel gesto espontáneo.

Los tres se miraron nuevamente. Lussuria sabia algo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Belphegor bufó metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su abrigo, el plan no estaba saliendo como ellos querían, aunque tenia que admitir que el camino que estaba tomando la situación le gustaba bastante.

Lo único que no le gustaba era la idea de que Fran se estaba poniendo en su maldito camino.

Le dio una patada a la puerta del baño y por poco la rompe.

- ¡Maldita rana estúpida, entrometida y... estúpida rana! –Termino su arranque de ira aventando su cojín favorito al piso.

- Algunas veces comienzo a pensar de que en verdad te gusta Fran, princesa lesbiana.

Belphegor se volteo y se dio cuenta de que Mammon había entrado a su habitación, y no solo eso, el arcobaleno estaba sentado muy cómodamente sobre su cama y... eso le dio una magnifica idea, sonrió de manera extraña mientras avanzaba hasta el ilusionista.

- ¿Bel...?

La chica de colitas empujo a Mammon contra el colchón y se poso encima de el sin dejar su sonrisa, sintió como el cuerpo del arcobaleno se tensaba y observo con sumo placer como al mismo se le coloreaba el rostro.

- Ba-bajate –Ordeno.

- ¿Por qué? –Pregunto inocente.

- Por que es incomodo –Esta vez su voz sonó más firme.

- Yo no lo creo.

Belphegor paso la yema de sus dedos por el rostro del ilusionista en una sutil caricia, se inclino un poco hasta el, llegando a rozar sus labios con los suyos...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Squalo golpeo la pared con su puño y gruño ridículamente, se acomodo el largo cabello blanquecino tras la oreja y volvió a gruñir.

¡Malditos niñatos! ¡Hasta ellos se habían enterado del asunto de la carta! ¡Si hasta la habían molestado en la cena por ello!

- Squalo.

- ¡VROI! ¡¿Qué quieres maldita jefa?

Xanxus frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos.

- Deja de gritar y sígueme por las buenas.

- ¿Para que? –La guardiana de la lluvia no caería dos veces.

- Tengo que hablarte de algunas cosas –Murmuro casi con cierto pesar.

Las señales de alarma se encendieron en la mente de Squalo y por lo tanto no dudo en seguir a su amiga de la infancia.

Pero había cierta personilla que había escuchado el rumbo de la conversación, cierta persona que venia de hablar con Lussuria por el tema de la carta que era para Squalo, cierta persona que ahora sabia la mitad de la verdad pero que este tema ahora era mucho más interesante.

- Tengo que ser una buena superhéroina y averiguar lo que pasa aquí~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No se que decir, tenía planeado más cosas para este capitulo pero es mejor cortarlo aquí para que después vean las demás sorpresas~**

**¡Ah! Si pueden paséense por mi fic "¡Venimos por Reborn!", necesito un poco de ayuda por hay xD.**

**Próximo capítulo: Mister atún al poder.**


	4. Aviso

**Anuncio importante.**

Bueno mis queridos lectores por fin hago acto de presencia en esta cuenta no tan olvidada. Seré breve para no tener que aburrirlos con largas cartas.

Como bien saben esta historia (y otras más de mi ) ha estado abandonada, muy abandonada... yo diría que casi un año. Les dejo esto para hacerles saber que historias ya quedan totalmente canceladas por falta de tiempo y ganas.

Another Dimension (KHR)

Me debato enormemente entre si dejarlo pausado por tres meses más o cancelarlo sin más con toda la pena del mundo. El cariño que le tengo a este ff es enorme. Por ahora se queda **pausado hasta una fecha no estimada**.

Make a Secret (Pandora Hearts)

**Cerrado. Se cancela.**

Fem! Varia Random. (KHR)

**Se cancela también lamentablemente.**

Princesitas Varia. (KHR)

**Cancelado.**

Juegos de seducción

**Cancelado.**

¡Venimos por Reborn! (KHR)

**Pausado hasta fecha no estimada.**

Una organización de desequilibrados. (KHR)

**Cancelado.**

Un Halloween de Pandora. (Pandora Hearts)

**Cancelado.**

Frenesí, locura que se contagia. (Bleach)

**Cancelado.**

Resonancia Monocromática.

**Cancelado.**

Bien... creo que es todo lo que tenía que anunciarles. Dar las gracias a las personas que me siguieron durante tanto tiempo, disfrutaron leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo. Y por que no mencionar a los "desagradables" –si, voy a ser sincera, no me voy con cuentos- mensajillos de los foros como: malos fics y sus autores.

Pues les digo algo con todo respeto: Jodanse.

XD En fin, sin deseos de armar polémica me despido. Suerte en el camino gente, que tengan días prósperos.

Los quiere TodosDanAscoMenosYo.

Panicofdollbastard Steam.

Panicofdollbastard . tumblr . com Tumblr


End file.
